


Sometimes Even Hot Couples Have Awkward Sex

by masksarehot



Series: The Cave AU [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masksarehot/pseuds/masksarehot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cave Fragments series. Amorra Week 1920 prompt, set less than a year before The Cave II. Amon and Korra decide to experiment with this newfangled latex condom thing, but unfortunately, sex ed wasn’t really a thing back then, so they have no idea WTF they are doing. Awkwardness, frustration and grumpiness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Even Hot Couples Have Awkward Sex

**Author's Note:**

> An important historical aspect of the 1920s was the sudden increase in the type and availability of birth control, which includes the latex condom thanks to the invention of latex in 1920.
> 
> Amon and Korra decide to experiment with this newfangled latex condom thing, but unfortunately, sex ed wasn’t really a thing back then, so they have no idea WTF they are doing. Awkwardness, frustration and grumpiness ensue.
> 
> No trigger warnings, but our heroes drop the f-bomb a few times OH THE HORROR. Also, lots of discussion of penile turgidity.

Korra pulled off her jacket and tossed it on his bed; Amon automatically picked it up, fetching a hanger from the closet. “Well?” she said. “What did you want to show me?”  
  
“Something I thought we could test out together.” He closed the closet door, then marched to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. “These are brand new to the market – Feng just got the shipment today.” He dropped a handful of small, square paper packages on the bed.  
  
Korra perched on the edge of the mattress and picked one up, examining it. “Condoms?” she said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
“Latex,” he said. “Not a single bit of animal skin in them.” He sat on the other side of the mound, examining one. “Apparently, they are thinner and more flexible than regular ones.” His voice softening, he added, “I thought it might be nice if I could finish inside you.”  
  
Korra ripped open the package and stretched out the circular object inside. “Okay, so how does it work?”  
  
“Well, I have to put it on once I’m hard,” he said, and then he was silent, because that was as far as his knowledge went. Condoms had never appealed to him – tugging an animal skin sheath over his dick was one of the least romantic approaches to sex he could imagine. He glanced at Korra, hoping she had some secret knowledge of them that he didn’t, but then she unrolled it over her hand, stretching it down her forearm. She started laughing.  
  
“Do you think anyone really needs it to be this big?”  
  
Sometimes her childishness was endearing, and other times it was annoying. Amon cleared his throat.  
  
Oblivious to his unimpressed expression, she stood and pressed her elbow into her crotch, waving her latex-clad hand up and down. “Look out, ladies. Here I come, with my giant penis! But don’t worry, you’ll be safe, because I also have a giant cond-“  
  
Amon cut her off by tugging the condom off of her arm, his eyelids drooping at her with disapproval.  
  
“Aw,” she protested.  
  
“These cost money, Korra.” He tossed the condom in the garbage bin by the bed.  
  
“Well, I was just practicing putting it on.” She looked at her arm, wincing. “But I don’t think I did it right. Kept snapping it against my skin. My arm kind of stings.”  
  
Amon cleared his throat, this time from imagined discomfort. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”  
  
She nodded. “Then let’s get started.”  
  
He helped her to her feet and cupped her chin, then drew her in for a kiss. Their heads tilted, kiss deepening; they broke it only to pull shirts over heads. Soon they were both naked, bodies flush. Her hand trailed down the fur along his lower belly and wrapped around him, and he groaned softly into her mouth.  
  
“I think you’re ready to put it on,” she murmured, squeezing him.  
  
Amon sat on the bed and opened one of the packages, then stared at the small rubber ring as if he could somehow divine how it worked. Pressing it against the top of his erection, he tried to unroll it; it caught on his skin, and he gritted his teeth against the discomfort.  
  
Korra hovered over his shoulder. “Maybe try pulling the skin down?”  
  
He did so, but now the condom was unrolling in the wrong direction – above his dick instead of around it.  
  
“What the hell?” he muttered to himself, trying to pull the unrolled portion over himself, but it wouldn’t squeeze over the head.  
  
“Maybe a bit of oil?” suggested Korra. _[AUTHOR’S NOTE: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME.]_  
  
Amon reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the olive oils they sometimes used for lubrication, but when he looked down, he was softening. He let out a low sigh.

“Do you want me to-” started Korra, still hovering over his shoulder.

“No, I can do it.” He quickly jerked himself back up to a full erection and put a drop of oil on the tip, then tried to pull the condom on. Now his hands were so slippery from the oil that he couldn’t grip the condom. “For the love of-“  
  
“Your hands are too slippery,” said Korra, and her over-the-shoulder-commentary finally started to grate at his nerves.  
  
He turned to give her a withering glare. “Thank you for your valuable contribution, Korra.”  
  
Her brows dropped. “Sorry,” she muttered, clearly not sorry at all; she pulled away.  
  
With space to breathe again, Amon turned back to the task at hand, but then he growled, closing his eyes to steady himself. He tried yet again to coax the limp flesh back to life. “I’m beginning to see how these function so well as birth control.”  
  
“Maybe if you apologize for snapping at me, I’ll help get you hard.”  
  
He turned to see her sitting with her back to him, arms folded over her chest. “Are you sulking?”  
  
“Yes.” As she glanced back at him, she jutted her lips in a pout.  
  
“Can we just start this whole evening again?” he asked. It had been an utter disaster, the whole way through.  
  
“Do what you want. I still want an apology.” She cocked a brow, waiting.  
  
He shook his head, not in the mood for games, but knowing that she wasn’t going to let it go, he said, “I’m sorry I snapped at you, Korra.”  
  
“Thank you, Amon,” she said sweetly. “You’re forgiven. I can help you now.” She crawled across the bed and sank between his legs, taking him into her mouth. Her tongue, well-versed in reading his body, quickly revived him. Part of him wanted to nest his hands in her hair and let her take him the entire way, but he had paid good money for those damned condoms, and he was going to figure them out if it killed him. He stopped her, kissed her, then tried again.  
  
Once again, there was no success. He threw it across the room in frustration.  
  
“Maybe that one was defective,” said Korra. “Here, I can try from this angle.” She opened another package. He watched warily as she unrolled it and stretched it out with her fingers inside it, as if it were a finger puppet, then crumpled it toward the tip. “There,” she said. “You just have to unroll it and scrunch it up, like a long sock.” She spread it wide, pulled it over the tip of his erection and tugged down.  
  
The condom slipped from her grasp and snapped violently around him.  
  
“Fuck!” he yelled, the first time he had ever uttered the word around her. He curled into a ball, clutching his crotch as he rolled onto his side. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He shuddered, the agony white-hot through his whole stomach.  
  
“Amon! Oh Spirits, Amon, I am so sorry.”  
  
He pressed his forehead to his knees, struggling to breathe, his teeth clenched and tears building in his eyes. Slowly, the agony began to fade, and he managed to lift his head.  
  
“I swear,” she said, hovering a few feet away from him, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Oh, Amon, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”  
  
“It’s okay,” he said, strained, still curled in a ball.  
  
“I swear, I didn’t mean – I’m so sorry—”  
  
“It’s okay!” he snapped. “Just…just stop.”  
  
Slowly, over the course of several minutes, the pain faded enough for him to uncurl. He sat up, pressing his palms into his thighs, taking deep breaths to steady himself. Korra still hovered out of his reach, her eyes glassy and red.  
  
“It’s okay, Korra,” he said gently.  
  
“I didn’t mean-” she whispered.  
  
“I know. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” He looked down, and his brows shot up. “And you successfully got the condom on.” It was a bit loose now that he was soft again, but at least it was on.  
  
She sat timidly beside him on the bed. “I know you don’t really approve, but I could use bending to heal you.”  
  
“No, I’m fine.” There was the occasional twinge of pain, but otherwise, he was okay. “I think I may need your help getting me hard again, though.”  
  
“I’m kind of afraid to touch it now,” she said, her cheeks dark.  
  
He took the small bottle of oil with one hand and unclenched her fist with the other, dripping the liquid into her palm. “Here,” he said, guiding her to him. Her touch was light at first, but as his body responded, she grew bolder. He slicked his own hand and began to touch her as well, and the warmth and dampness of her flesh compounded with the movements of her hand: soon his head began to loll back on his shoulders.  
  
Then, just when the sensations were almost too much to bear, he lowered her to the bed. She gripped him, guiding him into her.  
  
Already, Amon could feel that his sensation was hampered by the barrier, but given that he was already far along, that was more of an asset than a hindrance. He rocked into her, taking the time to study her face and kiss her brow and angle his thrusts against her clit. As her face began to contort, he increased the pace, driving her closer and closer to the edge, and then she cried out and sobbed and whimpered, and he was disappointed that he couldn’t feel the contraction of her muscles as easily with a condom between them.  
  
When her eyelids parted, her face fell. “You look unimpressed.”  
  
“Do I?” He was wondering what the point of condoms was if they were a pain to get on and dulled all the best feelings.  
  
Her brows pinched. “Are you still in pain?”  
  
“No, no. I’m fine.”  
  
She leaned up to kiss his chin. “I know what will impress you.” She got on all fours and stuck her muscled rear high in the air. It was a view that never failed to drive him mad. His palms slid across the muscled cheeks, then his finger traced the line from her tailbone down to her lips, and he felt his mind fog. Letting out a slow, approving groan, he gripped her hips so forcefully that the skin indented around his fingertips. She reached a hand between her legs to guide him back into her warmth, then her hand moved to grip his balls, applying just the right amount of pressure, tugging just hard enough to make his head spin. He lost his mind, driving into her over and over, slamming so hard that the sound of skin on skin echoed through the room. The movements felt better and better with each thrust, until he forgot the condom was even there.  
  
“Fuck me, Amon,” she growled, her hand tightening, and a slew of crass descriptions and demands flew from her mouth. Oh Spirits, that dirty mouth of hers; desperate to be inside it as well, he leaned forward to snake his hand around to her face and press a finger against her lips. She took it into her mouth, licked it, sucked it, bit it, and oh Spirits, it was like she was fucking him from both ends, he wasn’t going to be able to hold on, he was going under.  
  
“Korra, I’m going to…” He couldn’t find words, and his eyes closed, his head pitching back. “I’m going to…”  
  
Her mouth dropped his finger. “Come inside me,” she said, a demand, and he gave one final slam, locked in place, his breath shuddering as he released into her. When the last wave faded, he hunched over her, gasping for air.  
  
“That was incredible,” whispered Korra, dropping her hand from between his legs. “I could feel you spasm and twitch, like when you come in my mouth, and it felt so amazing that I almost felt like I was contracting with you.” He could hear the smile in her voice: “I feel so close to you.”  
  
Warmth swelled in his chest; he knew what she meant – feeling her body around him had increased the intimacy of his orgasm tenfold. In the end, the hassle had been worth it. Most of it. The painful part, he could have done without. His fingers uncurled from her hips, and he smoothed the red marks he had left behind.  
  
Slowly, he pulled out. His eyes widened, and the warmth in his chest froze.  
  
“Korra,” he said quietly, “it broke.”  
  
“What?” She whirled, eyes wide as she peered down at the evidence. “That- What does that mean?”  
  
His throat was tightening. “It means I just finished inside you with no protection.”  
  
Her lips began to quiver, but she tried to wave it off. “That happened that other time, and we were fine. I’ll just go try to waterbend some of it out.”  
  
“Does that work?” he asked.  
  
“Never know until you try.” With a wobbly smile at him, she hurried to the bathroom.  
  
Amon sighed and scooped up the condoms; he was going to drop them back into the drawer, but he hesitated.  
  
“Worst idea I ever had,” he muttered, dropping them into the garbage bin.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: condoms are much better nowadays than they were back in the 1920s (TRUST ME I AM OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW LOL JK), and are super easy to use once a person is taught how, so please don’t think I’m slagging them. Condoms are super-effective ace sexing time fun sheaths and integral in preventing the spread of certain STIs. Also, never, ever, EVER use oil-based lubricants on latex condoms. Baaaad news. THE END.


End file.
